


Letter to Lucius

by rufus



Series: Shenanigans (April 1975) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: wellymuck, Deleted Scene, Gen, Wellymuck 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufus/pseuds/rufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape writes Lucius Malfoy a letter, and contends with an impertinent imbeciles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to Lucius

**Author's Note:**

> A deleted scene; I like it, it just didn't fit anywhere.

_April 29, 1975_

_Dear Lucius,_

_Thank you for providing me with a copy of **707 Uses for Wild Herbs amd Common Flowers** by Antonius of Munster. It arrived this morning (I gave Rimmon an extra bit of bacon, as he seemed to be struggling under the weight) and it is has already been useful. Sprout had us out this afternoon doing her job for her -- pruning trees and picking flowers in the guise of scholarship – the castle is now covered in vegetation – and I was able to secure several useful ingredients. I have two of them _

"Mister Severus?" said a small, female voice from the vicinity of his shoulder, and he carefully settled the quill into the inkwell before turning his head. His querant was small, blonde, and had the flattish features that usually indicated a Baddock lurking in the family woodpile. "Mister Severus –oh!" she said, and pressed a hand to her face.

"Can I – assist you in some way?" he asked, shaking his hair into his face and clenching and unclenching his hands. It had been two days since Lupin had charmed his face to look as if he were wearing clown-make up and turned the end of his nose into a ball of red fuzz, and it still had not completely worn off. The half-blood had apologized (insincerely) and had received one detention as punishment, which Severus felt was wholly inadequate, and he was sure Pomfrey had been lying to him when she said there was no counter-charm to remove the make-up, and he would just have to wait it out.

"We were just wondering," she said, tilting her head to indicate a cluster of girls on the couch, "if –" she started giggling, and he watcher her body sway with laughter, knees and head dipping, "—you did village fêtes –" she managed, before giving way entirely, covering her mouth with her hand, and Severus felt a fresh surge of rage course through him. 

It was not enough that, so far, Potter had transfigured his shoes to be three sizes too large and Black had inquired if he could make a lion out of a balloon, or that at all of Ravenclaw seemed determined to _touch his face_ , no, his humiliation was incomplete until a daughter of a jumped-up cheese merchant _from his own House_ asked him if he was available for parties. He could only conclude she was lacking in the sense and manners that Merlin gave a Goyle.

"Miss--?" he said, striving for a level tone, and she sobered abruptly. He could see the first glimmerings of wariness in her eyes, and it warmed him nearly as much as the shrieks that had come from the First Year end of the Hufflepuff table.

"Phaedra Baddock," she said, and stuck her hand out. He arched an eyebrow at her, and she dropped it, biting her lip.

"Miss Baddock, do you know what happens when you add verain to an infusion of white bryony near a cross-quarter day?" he asked, and smiled when she went pale. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO?" he roared, standing up, and she ran for the safety of the couch. He noticed Regulus and Evan had stopped playing Gobstones to stare at him, startled expressions on their face, and sat back down. 

_drying in Slugorn's stillroom right now_ he wrote, concentrating on not allowing his handwriting to waver. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, listening to the mostly familiar noises of the Common Room – some of the older girls singing quietly as they wove floral wreaths, Evangeline O'Hara declaring making Alice Prewett Queen of the May just because she was Head Girl was completely unfair, Rabbie and Roddy arguing about Quidditch, Regulus' cry of triumph when he covered Evan in slime – and after a while he was able to continue. He dipped the quill in the inkwell again and bent his head to his task. 

_Rabbie reports that the Virilis is thriving and is expected to bloom tomorrow. I will, of course, secure a selection of cuttings for you – there are, I am certain, gardeners of your acquaintance who would be willing to give them a loving home._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

_p.s. Regulus has asked me to convey his sincere appreciation for the angel food cake that arrived this morning._

He waited for a moment, allowing the ink to dry, before folding the parchment neatly, applying sealing wax, and dropping it into his pocket.


End file.
